


• ghd’s and chocolate •

by kiram0rgan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiram0rgan/pseuds/kiram0rgan
Summary: Phil gets caught in the rain one day and a super domestic scene follows
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	• ghd’s and chocolate •

**Author's Note:**

> idk if literally anyone will read this but if you do thank you :’)

word count: 711

Dan walked over to the window and reflected on his grey surroundings. The clouds danced around as rain splattered against the glass. In the distance, he spotted a familiar figure, the figure of Phil Lester. 

Dan had lived with Phil for years, they were great friends, soulmates. They did everything together and consoled in each other, they both made each other feel safe and happy, and that was just the way it had been for a long time. To Dan, it felt as if it had been that way forever. Phil had a long black quiff and occasionally wore glasses, Dan loved when he did as he looked so dorky and welcoming. Today however, when Dan spotted Phil trudging to the entrance of the block of flats, he did not look like that.

Phil had gone out to the shop simply for a carton of milk and some cheese, reluctantly because.. it was cheese, but he agreed as Dan had asked him for it. On his way back to the flat, he had been caught in a downpour and as luck would have it, was wearing a coat without a hood. 

//

Phil walked into the flat, placed the flimsy plastic bag onto the counter containing the items he needed and a bar of chocolate because he just couldn't help himself, and collapsed onto the sofa. His hair was stuck to his forehead and had curled at the ends, his jeans were soaked through and his shoes left wet footprints across the apartment floor. 

"Phil!" Dan shouted, noticing the footprints, before turning to face him. As he did he had to stifle a laugh, seeing Phil with a fringe was something he was not expecting to see again anytime soon. "What?!" Phil replied, sounding agitated. Dan looked down at the floor before looking back up at Phil, indicating what he meant. "Oh, sorry about that." he replied, sounding surprisingly apologetic. Dan's slight frown dissipated before smiling back at Phil. "'s fine." he said before walking out of the room and heading into the bathroom.

Phil unzipped his coat and caught his reflection in the black TV screen. He let out a quiet "Oh." realizing what Dan had been smirking about. Dan returned and saw Phil staring into the screen, desperately running his hands through his black hair, trying to regain his quiff. He finally let go of his laugh, causing Phil to spin around. Dan threw a small towel at his head before walking to the kitchen counter. That was how they worked, it was almost like Dan could read Phil's mind, and vice versa.

"Thanks" Phil said. 

Dan smiled before saying "So you got caught in the rain huh?"

"Indeed" Phil replied before sighing.

"You okay?" said Dan

"Yeah, It's just I'm gonna have to dry my hair and I really can't be bothered."

Dan laughed again, surprised as he was usually the lazy one. "Oh just leave it, I did see you with a fringe every day for nearly 8 years, not to mention millions of people on the internet, I really wouldn't worry about it if I were you" Dan said.

"Oh why not, try _old_ things I guess." he said, brushing his hair to the side.

Dan snorted.

"Well, hello again 2016 Phil." he said to himself, still staring into the TV screen.

"Omg I feel so old" Dan said, looking at Phil, "It's been years since I've seen you like that." 

"Hey I've got an idea. What about if you bring back your old hair too?" Phil replies, making Dan snort again.

"Yeah, yeah. In your dreams, I'm a sophisticated guy now." he said grinning, almost laughing at what he had just said. 

And then Phil realized. He wandered over to the kitchen counter, sifted through the plastic bag and pulled out the chocolate. Dan's eyes almost seemed to light up at the sight. "Do it or I'll eat the whole thing myself."

"You wouldn't." Dan said, putting on a shocked face for effect, thinking Phil was joking.

"I'm not joking!" Phil replied, somehow reading Dan's mind. 

"I hate you." Dan said, voice trailing off as he went to retrieve his old ghd's.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Phil shouted from the kitchen,

Dan just giggled.


End file.
